Red Riding Hood: Rider of the Wolf
by Asherzzs
Summary: READ AT YOUR OWN CHOICE. THIS CONTENT IS TRULY SCREWED. IF YOUR INTO SMUT AND BESTIALITY GO AHEAD. I think that gives you a good idea what it is.
WARNING THIS TEXT IS SERIOUSLY FUCKED, IT'S THE SORT OF THING THAT IS WRITTEN WHEN YOU HAVE DRUNKEN TOO MUCH ALCOHOL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Also I don't own the story red riding hood.

Little red riding hood – Rider of the Wolf.

Most of you know the story little red riding hood but it was a little different from what people have told you. Little red riding hood wasn't as little as people made the story out to be. People often call her Red for short. She is 15 with brown hair and brown eyes. She has an average body type with two nice pairs of fruit on her chest. Like most teenagers, she has her sexual fantasies. Fantasies that very wild and kinky.

One day she is out in the woods walking through on the way to make a delivery to her Grandmother. Along the way she notices something or someone. A wolf stands there minding his own business. He is standing up on two of his legs. The wolf notices Red and his eyes widen. Red stands there slightly afraid but fascinated. "What are you doing out here in the woods girl," says the wolf. "I'm making a delivery to my Grandmother," she replies. "Grandmother hey," the wolf says in his head as he thinks up a devious plan. "I'll be going now" says red walking off. The wolf knew where she was heading so he started heading there but on a different route.

~Wolf~

Wolf was able to make it to the Grandmother's house before Red made it. He is a wolf so he is many times faster than her. He entered the house and found the Grandmother. He chased her out of the house. She was obviously heading to the town for help but by the time any of the townsfolk got here he would have done what he came to do since the town was pretty far away. She probably couldn't run for long either. Wolf got into position and waited for Red.

~Red~

Red arrived at her Grandmother's house to find the door wide open. She found it weird that it was wide open but she thought her Grandmother may have forgot and fell asleep. "Grandmother are you here?" Red calls out as she walks through the door. She hears nothing but still continues to look around. She walks through a hallway into another room. All of a sudden she is pinned to a wall by the Wolf himself. Wolf moves his head close to hers and then licks her neck. Red is scared thinking that he might eat her. "Don't worry I'm not going to eat you, I'm going to do something else," he says putting his hand on her left breast. Red realises this and doesn't resist since this is one of her fantasies. To be fucked by a beast. Wolf tears he hoody and shirt off with his clothes leaving her with just her bra, skirt and panties. He slashes the front part of the bra carefully to get the bra off. Now her perky breasts are exposed to the wolf. He looks at them with glee. He moves his head up to breasts and starts licking her nipples. Red moans with pleasure and starts to drool a little. "Are you wet yet girly," Wolf says. "Mmmm yes I am," Red says. He rips off her skirt. Now the only thing she is wearing is her panties. Wolf grabs her ass and starts to rub and squeeze it. Red then notices Wolfs hard cock poking at her chest. "May I suck your hard cock Mister Wolf?" asks Red. Wolf backs off and nods. Red gets on her knees in front of the wolf and inspects the his massive cock. It was about 10 inches and she wondered if she could fit it in her mouth. She starts by licking and sucking on the tip. She then starts to go down further on his cock taking it further into her. She starts suck it harder and harder filling up mouth to the point it's poking the back of her throat, making her gag a little. She keeps it up for a minute. All of a sudden wolf grabs Red's head and starts thrusting. Red's eyes are wide open with a little tear coming out of each one from this action. All of a sudden she feels his cock twitch and a hot thick load comes pouring into her mouth. He then pulls it out shoot a few loads onto her face and tits. She swallows the loads and starts to wipe the cum off her face and drink it up. "That was amazing," Red says. Wolf then picks her up taking off her panties and throwing them away. He then slides his dick into her pussy. Red screams in pain and pleasure as his big cock penetrates her virgin pussy. A trickle of blood runs down Wolf's cock from breaking Red's hymen. He then starts to thrust as well as move her. "Ah mmm haaa," Red moans. He starts thrusting harder and harder. Red feels his cock twitch again. Just the knowing what was about to happen made her pussy clench onto his cock harder. Wolf shoots a hot load of cum inside of her. At the same time Red cums to this and her body becomes limp twitching a little. He lays her on the table and puts her into the doggystyle position. Cum drips out of her wet pussy. Hey wait a second I just came I'm not ready for anoth..." Red tries to say but is stopped by Wolf shoving he massive cock into her pussy again. He starts thrusting hard immediately. "Wait.." she says trying to get him to stop but just like before he doesn't listen. She gives up and lets him do as he pleases. She has tears eyes and eyes have gone a little pale. Now she is just going with instinct. Wolf thrusts harder and harder. She feels his cock twitch again and cums. Wolf shoots another hot load into her. "At this point you will definitely be pregnant," says the wolf grinning. Red was lost between pleasure and being upset. Red slumps forward twitching, her pussy dripping with cum. The wolf gets up hearing and smelling somebody approaching the house. It wasn't the Grandmother so he got up, smashed through the window and ran away for now.

~Woodsman~

A man approaching the house saw the wolf escaping and ran into the house. He found Red slumped on the table with her butt in the air and her pussy dripping with cum. The man who found her was a Woodsman and he had a thing for a girls like red. Seeing her in this condition made it perfect for him. She wasn't in any condition to run. He approaches her.

Red notices his approach she is too exhausted to move and she can't cover herself up. The Woodsman puts her on her back with her legs spread. She looks at him with pale eyes. She watches him undress and move up to you. "Well it seems someone did this to you and now you can't move," says the woodsman "Perfect." He starts playing with Red's nipples and gets a little moan out of her. His cock was already hard and so he decided that he would just put it in her pussy already. He slides it in with ease and starts thrusting. He thrusts harder and harder. Red senses start to return since the Woodsman's cock isn't as big as the Wolf's and it wasn't as rough. She moans and looks him in the eyes. He thrusts his cock deep and shoots a load of cum into her. Red moans with pleasure and lies back. The Woodsman pulls out and runs off because he doesn't want to get caught. Red lies there with even more cum dripping out of her pussy. Instinct takes over again as she starts to finger herself. She moves her fingers faster and faster and then squirts. She lies back once again. She looks at her torn clothes. She puts on her hoody which was somehow still able to be worn or atleast it would cover her chest. She finds her panties and slides them back on. She then starts walking home.

The End


End file.
